An Evening In Paris
by duraburu
Summary: Paris, France in 1920. Seras Victoria never expected to see her master again, but it's as they say: "Never say never."


**An Evening in Paris**

_Author's Notes_: This fic is basically an epilogue to a story I haven't written down yet. I just need to publish it now so my motivation doesn't die. (It's probably not very good since I haven't written for this fandom in ages.)

_Fandom_: Hellsing

_Genre_: Romance

_Setting:_ Alternate Universe - Historical

_Pairing_: Alucard/Seras

_Rating_: Mildly Sexual for making out and mention of boners.

**Edit:** I forgot to mention that this is an **AU**. Also the characters are written with the personality traits they have at the end of the manga, in the 30 Years Later epilogue _Romancia_. This story is meant to reflect that Epilogue. I apologize for any confusion this might've caused.

* * *

_Paris, France. The year is 1920._

In a grand ballroom somewhere in Paris a large party is in full swing. Ladies in scandalously short dresses are dancing with gentlemen in tight suits. The feathers on their headbands are bobbing in time to the swing tunes, the picture of modernity. Some exhausted dancers have gathered at the separee which is seperated from the ballroom by a glittering curtain. They lounge on large sofas, drinks in hand. A steady cool breeze is blowing in from the balcony doors nearby. Amongst them is a lady in a yellow dress covered in glimmering pailettes. The large peacock ffeather in her headband bows gently to the left and her cheeks are pink from exertion. Her blonde hair is cropped daringly short so it barely reaches her chin. She has delicate features and smiles with her mouth closed at the joke her companion made. He is a young man with dark gelled hair, a few drinks short of inebriation, and his tie sits loosely around his neck. He doesn't notice that she isn't listening to his anecdotes about university, but watching the pulsing vein on his neck from beneath her lashes. The woman's eyes look reddish in the dim light, but they might just be dark brown as well. While she looks mildly amused outwardly, the tilt of her mouth and brows betrays a degree of boredom.

"I say, this party is quite a hit!" He exclaimed and took a swig of his cocktail. "Miss Seras, wouldn't you agree?"

The woman tilted her head with a mild look. "It is, just like all of Madame Levine's parties."

"That woman simply knows how to make others feel good." He snickered. "Have you heard what they say about her?"

"No, I haven't," she replied and glanced around the room.

As he began to talk about Madame Levine's various affairs, the fine hairs on the back of her arms rose. Seras' brows twitched down when the atmosphere in the room shifted. A faint whispering picked up at the back of her mind and her whole body froze when she suddenly felt an old familiar presence.

"Is everything alright?" Her compainion asked.

Seras' eyes flashed crimson at him and she smiled broadly, displaying two razor sharp canines. "Quite so, dear sir. Carry on as you were."

His eyes glassed over and his features grew slack. She stood up and straightened her dress. Once she moved away, his eyes had cleared and he began to talk animatedly to a group of women in the corner. No one watched her go. Seras' eyes were fixed on the balcony doors and she mentally counted her steps. The soft curtains parted easily and she welcomed the cool night air on her skin. The sensation was drowned out by the sight of the lone man standing at the railing with his back to her. She couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath. The man turned around at the noise.

"Some things never change, do they?"

His features grew soft at the sight of her and a small smile made the corners of his mouth rise. Seras unwittingly took a step towards him. He'd changed, and yet not at all.

"Your beard," she burst out, "It's gone."

The man chuckled. His face was sharp with a prominent nose and eyebrows that slanted down above a pair of glowing red eyes. Black hair hung loosely around his shoulders, as untamed and animated by an invisible wind as ever. He wore a long black coat over a white shirt, without a cravat. It's absence was jarring to her. Seras stared, taking in every detail. Her mind was in chaos and questions bubbled up.

"It's been seventy years," she finally settled on.

The man tilted his head down with a thoughtful expression. "It would seem so."

She wanted to touch him, reassure herself that he was really here now. It took a small effort to reign in her emotions and consider the situation. She straightened her shoulders and looked out at the city.

"What of the organisation?"

Seras closed her eyes. "She died fourty years ago. Her grandson Marcus is the current leader."

"She married?" He asked, strain in his voice.

"No. Adopted."

There was a small pause in which she reigned herself back in and looked him right in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

A single elegant eyebrow rose at the callous tone of her voice. A lot had changed in his absence.

"I spent all this time finding myself amidst the fragments of a thousand dreams." He stated. "It took longer than expected."

"You can say that again," she muttered

He reached out and skimmed his hand along her cheek. "I would apologize."

A shiver went down her spine, but she kept a cool expression. "There is much you have missed. I am no longer the cowering litte girl you remember."

The man's expression shifted into a mixture of pride and longing. He stepped closer to her and loosened the neck of his dress shirt. Seras' eyes fixed on the pale expanse of his neck. His sharp teeth flashed in a smile.

"Yes, I see how you have grown. It's time, Seras."

Seras' eyes widened when he unbuttoned the top half of his shirt and bared his pale chest and neck to her. Her eyes traveled up to his and they were glowing softly. She cast a nervous glance at the balcony doors. The taller vampire made them close with a flick of his hand. They were alone under the moonlight, overlooking the city that never slept. Seras took a step towards him, bringing them flush together. She put her hands on his chest and opened her mouth. Her fangs ached with need and he bent down to giver her better access. Slowly, her mouth closed in on his neck. Finally her long wait was over. Her fangs parted his skin like butter and immediately the blood flowed into her mouth. It was nothing like what she might have imagined. Her eyes closed as she felt renewed, reborn again. It slid down her throat hot and cold at once, traveling through every vein. Seras felt it rushing to her brain and making her swoon with its immense power. When the haze cleared and she came back to herself, she felt his large hands holding her against his cold chest to prevent her from falling. Seras glanced up at him. Those were her bite marks on his neck. The taller man grinned wildly.

"Now you are a true Nosferatu, Seras Victoria. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Whole," she breathed and tugged his head down.

Their mouths met in a slow, intense kiss. Seras' eyes were open and so were his. She could see the immense pride and triumph in their crimson depths. The taller man smiled against her lips and she felt his tongue brush over her lower lip. Her eyes widened and she hesitantly opened her mouth. It dawned on her that this was more than an affirmation of her new life, it was a searing promise. Their tongues met in a hot wet slide that made her feel light headed. The vampire put his hands on the sides of her face and tilted it up for better access. His tongue did some downright filthy things that made her knees weak. Her eyes kept flicking open to see the smirk on his face and the heat in his eyes. As if by accident, his tongue caught on one of her fangs and the taste of old and powerful blood filled her mouth. Seras's cheeks flushed and she moaned. The vampire's smirk broadened and she felt one of his fangs nick her lower lip. Her own blood tasted much different and it seemed to affect him similarly. A faint pink hue entered his sallow cheeks and the fire in his eyes grew. One of his hands left her face and traveled down to her lower back, pulling her flush against him. Seras shivered when she felt something hard press against her belly. It was getting too much, so she tried to pull away and put some space between them. His lips chased hers and she had to fight not to give in.

"Ma-Master," she moaned against his lips.

He stole a quick, demanding kiss from her. "I am your master no longer."

"I'm not sure what that means.. for me." She confessed.

His sigh ghosted over her wet mouth. "You'll feel the truth of it soon."

"I feel like we should talk more," she said and glanced at the balcony doors, "Somewhere private."

"If you wish," he conceded and stepped back reluctantly.

Seras felt pleased at his clearly affected state. To think that she had caused this.. It would've been unthinkable when they first met. He watched her closely, and judging by his half-lidded smirk he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Tsk. Don't sell yourself short, little lady. You've always been.. desirable." He rumbled.

Seras flushed and cast her eyes down. The intent expression on his face was very familiar. So_ that_ was what he'd been thinking, all those times he looked at her like that.

"In that case, let's get a move on," her lips quirked up.

Her left arm began to shift and dissipate into pure shadows. Bracelets and rings clattered to the floor and rolled away. The shadows coalesced into the form of a wing. The vampire grinned wolfishly and offered her his arm. Seras smiled as she slipped her right arm through his.

"Where to?"

"I have a little flat nearby," Seras said as they stepped on the railing together.

"Lead the way."

Wind rushed through her hair as they took a step forward in unison. Seras' wing and his mysterious powers carried them safely and swiftly on the breeze, towards the horizon.


End file.
